


fireworks

by nxpenthe



Series: floating on clouds, alone [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: i grew up and forgot about itthat you're reflected in my eyes is such a nuisancefireworks beneath my shoes by yorushika





	fireworks

The cicadas cry when summer rolls around, and humidity swells to an almost unbearable degree. Yet they stay outside, seated side-by-side, staring up into the night sky of twinkling stars and unbearably stifling air.  
  


The promise of fireworks has driven the two out of their air-conditioned houses into the pagoda positioned halfway up a mountain path close to their homes. Heejin sits with her back against the wooden pillar of the pagoda, her head arched up in order to catch any gleams of sparks that are to soon light the sky. Yerim looks down, gazing at the expansive city beneath them for clues of the oncoming lights.

  
Heejin looks beautiful beneath the light of the moon, and Yerim feels her body lift and float into the vanilla-colored sky; she flies, with her arms extended, feet pressed together like a nighthawk in the expansive universe. Her eyes close momentarily, and the humid breeze brushing against her skin feels like the drift of air that carries her further and further from the moment.

  
Perhaps is she closed her body a little more and let the wind carry her far away, she could distance herself from the careless glance of Heejin.

  
(Maybe she could also distance herself from the continuous aching of her head that settles deep in the crevice of every cockle.)

  
“College next year, huh?” Heejin says off-handedly and suddenly Yerim is spiraling downwards back to Earth.

  
She lands with a crash – her eyes snap open with a startled jolt.

  
Heejin continues her careless stare, a single eyebrow lifted higher than the other is her only indication of confusion at Yerim’s lack of response.

  
“Yeah,” she says hastily. (Yerim wants to float away, but now there’s a string tied to her wing, pulling her back to Heejin.) “Away from here.”

  
“It’s good to get away,” Heejin says again. “I would hate to stay here forever – hate to be with the same people forever.”

  
The firework explodes while the two are too busy staring at the shadows the fiery embers cast upon their too-small city. Soon Heejin would leave again at the end of the summer, and Yerim would follow her – their hometown seems to burn beneath the fireworks lighting up beneath their shoes.

  
There’s a second – a flower, Heejin points out – and the third a spiral that Yerim trails with her eyes until it fizzles at the end, dissipating into the night sky.

  
“Yeah,” Yerim says belatedly, ignoring the way her own heart soars and bursts alongside the firework, ignoring the way her eyes prickle uncomfortably with unshed tears.

  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles based off songs by yorushika
> 
> all pairings and songs are numbered and randomized.  
they fit within a single page of a word document
> 
> twit/cc: chuchuuwuo


End file.
